Caster Breaker (3.5e Class)
Caster Breaker The Caster Breaker What sort of Warrior needs to hide behind a wall of Abjurative Magic? What sort of Warrior can only pierce a beast's hide with a Mystical Blade? Not much of a Warrior at all, the Caster breaker would say. A Warrior who abhors the use of any sort of Magic, the Caster breaker relies on his quick wits and quicker reflexes to see him through the day. The Caster breaker, through his refusal to rely upon any sort of magical aid, begins to gain power to rival that of any Mystically-Equipped Warrior. The Caster breaker quickly becomes stronger, faster, and smarter than his compatriots; who rely upon Enchanted Equipment to augment their otherwise mundane abilities. The Caster breaker would ask of them; "How will you learn to be strong, if you cannot rely on yourself?" Becoming a Caster breaker Most Characters become Caster breakers after some tragic accident or calamity caused by Magic that affected them in a deep and Personal Way. |} Making a Caster breaker Alignment: Any non Lawful or true Neutral. Starting Age: Simple. Class Skills (4 + Int modifier per level.) Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (Nature, Arcana and Dungeoneering) (Int), Listen (Wis), Ride (Dex), Search (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), Tumble (Dex), Use Rope (Dex). Class Features As a warrior, the Caster Breaker can have any Fighter feats as long he/she meets the requirements and all the other class features are listed below: (Ex): 'At Level 1, The Caster breaker gains a +2 Untyped Bonus to an Ability Score, At Level 4, the Caster breaker Gets an Additional +2 to the ability Score he chose at first level, and a +2 Bonus to a different Ability Score. At level 7, His previous Bonuses Increase to +6/+4, and he gets a +2 bonus to a Third Ability Score, and At Level 10, His previous Bonuses increase to +8/+6/+4, and he gets an additional +2 bonus to a Fourth Ability Score, at level 13 His previous Bonuses increase to +10/+8/+6/+4, and he gets an additional +2 bonus to a Fifth Ability Score, at level 16 His previous Bonuses increase to +12/+10/+8/+6/+4, and he finally gets an additional +2 bonus to a Sixth Ability Score, after that every 3 levels he adds +2 to all Ability Scores. ' (Su): 'Caster breakers regain hit points at an Accelerated rate. They gain Fast Healing 1 at level 1, Fast Healing 2 at level 4 and the Fast Healing keep increasing every 4 levels. ' : In addition to the inability to use any Spells, Spell-Like abilities, or magic items, The Caster breaker must also refuse magical aid. If a Beneficial spell (such as a Buff or Heal spell) has a save that negates it's effect, the Caster breaker MUST make a save against it if it is cast upon him. For Example, Cure spells only half effective if the Caster breaker makes his save. (Ex): At Level 1, the Caster breaker must choose up to 5 Masterwork Weapons (or Masterwork Bracers/Hand wraps if he wishes to have his unarmed strike as one of his signature weapons.) to serve as his Signature Weapons. Those Signature Weapons are treated as Natural Weapons, but only for the Caster Breaker they are attuned to. If he does not have any of his Signature Weapons on his person, the Caster breaker loses the use of his Anti-Magic Strike, Natural Weapons (X), and Spellfire Destruction abilities. Also, at Levels 2, 4, 6, 8, and 10, the Caster breaker gains an Enhancement Bonus to attack and damage rolls with his Signature Weapons equal to +1 at 4th level and +1 every 4 levels. Finally, for the sake of Feats such as from the Weapon Focus Tree, the Caster breaker may choose "Signature Weapons." So if a Caster breaker took Weapon Focus (Signature Weapons), he would receive a +1 Bonus to his attack rolls with All five of his Signature Weapons. If the Caster breaker loses one of his Signature Weapons, he may select a new Masterwork Weapon to serve as his signature weapon by inscribing it with with his name and attune them with his blood in a ritual for 24 hours. (Ex): At first level, the Caster breaker gains Spell Resistance equal to 11 + Class Level. This spell resistance increases to 13 + class level at level 10th. Then once more it increases to 15 + class level at level 20th. The Caster breaker has special rules dealing with Spell Resistance. (Ex): At Second level, the Caster breaker gains Damage Reduction 1/-. This increases by 1 point every 2 levels after 2nd Level. If a weapon is affected in anyway by magic he gets damage reduction against that weapon. If a weapon was coated with oil and lit on fire he does not gain damage reduction but, if it does fire damage because of magic or magic like reasons he gains damage reduction from all damage done from that weapon. Another example is if a weapon is made from silver or coated in silver he gains no damage reduction but, if made into silver or given silver abilities from magic or magic like abilities he gains damage reduction. (Su): When attacking a Creature or Object, the Caster breaker can choose to reduce his damage by half to duplicate the effects of a Targeted Dispel Magic. Instead of making a Caster level check Vs DC 11+Spell caster's Level, the Caster breaker makes an Attack Roll. If his attack roll (with all relevant modifiers) meets or exceeds the DC of the Dispel Check, then the Target is subjected to the Effects of a Targeted Dispel Magic and receives half damage from the weapon(rounded down). If the strike does not meet the dc but would land a hit, the hit lands but only deals the half damage. (Ex): At 3rd level, the Caster breaker gains the use of the Evasion Ability. At 7th Level, the Caster breaker Gains use of the Improved Evasion Ability. (Ex): At 3rd Level, the Caster breaker gains a 10ft competence bonus to his speed. At level 8th this bonus increases to 20ft, level 13th this bonus increases to 30ft and at level 18th this increase to 40ft. (Ex): At 3rd level, any Signature Weapon the Caster breaker wields is treated as a Natural Weapon with the Magic Property. At level 6th, they also gain the Silver Property, at level 9th, they gain the Cold Iron Property, at level 12th the weapon gain Adamantine property, at level 15th it can pass any alignment, and at level 18th gain the Ghost Touch. (Ex): Starting at 3rd Level, the Caster breaker gains a Natural Armour bonus equal to his Constitution Modifier. (Ex): On an Attack, a Caster breaker may choose to deal no damage to his Target. If the Target is a spell caster, or has any Supernatural or Spell-Like Abilities, they are suppressed for 1d4 + Cha modifier rounds, unless they make a Fortitude Save equal to (10 + 1/2 the Caster breaker's Character Level + Caster breaker's Cha Modifier). (Ex): At 6th level, the Caster breaker gains use of the Blank Thoughts ability. He can induce a state of mental absence, when in this state he is immune to all mind affecting effects (i.e. charms, fears, illusions, etc.) This ability can be activated or deactivated as a free action. (Ex): 'At 7th level, the Caster breaker gains use of the Mettle Ability. If he is subject to a spell with Will or Fortitude save Partial, and he makes the save, he is unaffected by the spell. This also includes beneficial spells. ' (Su): At level 11th, the Caster breaker has discovered true hatred and contempt for magic. This hatred is so strong that it actually manifests itself in a field a round him. The Caster breaker is treated as if he is surrounded by an antimagic field, similar to antimagic field spell . The Field becomes larger at higher levels as indicated by the chart above. This Antimagic field does not, affect the Caster Breaker's Supernatural Abilities (If any), and he can turn it on and off as a free action. If a creature would normally be immune to the effects of an anti-magic field, they must instead make a caster level check with a DC equal to 10 + Caster breaker's Level + Cha Mod. A spell caster realizes once he is within 25ft of the Caster breaker that this zone is around a Caster breaker and understands what this zone does and about how large the zone is. After level 11th a Caster breaker is impossible to detect with divination and other detection spells because of this field. This non-detection only effects the Caster breaker and his equipment, even if his allies are within range of the anti-magic field. At level 14th the field increases to 10ft radius around the Caster Breaker, to 15ft radius at level 17th and at level 20th to 20ft radius, this radius can be controlled by the spell break its size as a free action, but only if a target is completely inside a square under the effect of this ability will suffer it effect, the minimum size if in the in the square of the Caster Breaker, and it give him immunity to detection and be victim of divination. Campaign Information Playing a Caster breaker Combat: As a Caster breaker, you can play any non-magical role you want. From Stealthy Assassin, to Burly Warrior. Advancement: Many Caster breakers take levels in Barbarian, to take advantage of their Rage Ability. Resources: In general Caster breakers are not an organised group. However, they may assist fellow Caster breakers of the Same Alignment. Although there are few Caster Braker orders, usually the one that are good fight against the tyranny of the evil casters, but some evil spell breaker, they kidnap and torture any kind of caster good or bad and all magic races and creatures. Caster breaker in the World NPC Reactions: The Caster breaker is a hero to the Common Folk, the kind of people who live simple lives and fear magic in all it's forms. Caster breaker Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Arcana) can research Caster breakers to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Caster breaker in the Game Caster breakers can be lone warriors who start a crusade against an evil Spell caster. Or they can be cruel, heartless villains who slay good and evil Wizards alike. Adaptation: A Caster breaker could be a suitable NPC adversary to the PC's. Perhaps he's an Evil Warrior who hates Spell casters, or perhaps he simply has a rivalry with the Party's Cleric. Sample Encounter: Aduin (Ah-Do-Win) Simms is a Caster breaker who has dedicated his life to finding and slaying evil spell casters, particularly wizards. As a young man in the Militia, Aduin and his platoon were attacked by an Evil Wizard and his undead companions. Although they were able to slay the walking dead, Aduin and his comrades were beset by the Wizard's Flame Evocations. When the young warrior finally came to, all of the members of his platoon lay dead or dying. Powerless to save them, Aduin instead swore his revenge against all those who wielded magic like a toy. Aduin Simms Human: Caster breaker 4 STR: 18 DEX: 16 CON: 18 INT: 10 WIS: 10 CHA: 10 BAB/Grapple= +5/+9 Attacks: Masterwork Great sword +9 (2d6+8), Masterwork Composite Longbow +8 (1d8+4) Feats: Great Fortitude (3.5e Feat), Iron Will (3.5e Feat), Mage Slayer (3.5e Feat) Skills: Jump 8 Ranks, Climb 8 Ranks, Tumble 7 Ranks, Ride 8 Ranks, Heal 7 Ranks. Spell Resistance: 25 HP: 4d12+16 (48) AC: 22 = 10 (Base) + 3(Dex) 5 (Mythril Breastplate) +4 (Natural Armour) Touch: 13 Flatfoot: 22 Special Attacks: Anti-Magic Strike Speed: 30 Special Abilities: Ability Boosts +4/+2, Signature Weapons +1, Tough Defence, Evasion, Natural Weapons (Magic), Damage Reduction 2/-, Fast Healing 2 Alignment: NG Encounter: The Party is looking for an Ancient Magical Item that will save the town from a band of raging Earth Elementals. Unbeknownst to them, Aduin is also searching for the artefact to destroy it, as he believes that the Wizard he is attempting to find and kill wishes to use the item to amass an army of Elementals. Epic Caster Breaker Caster breaker Natural Weapon: Reach its epitome at level 21st getting the Epic feature. Ability Bonus : The epic Caster breaker keep increasing his ability bonus increases by +2 every three levels higher than 19th, however there is a cap of +20 to all abilities scores getting +20/+20/+20/+20/+20/+20 at level 43. Damage Reduction (Ex): The epic Caster breaker damage reduction increases by 1 point every 2 levels higher than 20th. Fast Healing (Ex): The epic Caster breaker Fast Healing increases by 1 point every 4 levels higher than 20th. (Ex): The Caster Breaker add +1 to its SR per level after level 20. (Ex): At level 24 the Caster Breaker get Signature Weapon +6 and his Signature Weapon increase it bônus for attack and damage +1 every 4 levels. : The epic Caster breaker gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic bonus feats) every 3 levels higher than 20th. Epic Caster Breaker Bonus Feat List: Armour Skin, Damage Reduction, Devastating Critical, Dire Charge, Epic Endurance, Epic Prowess, Epic Speed, Epic Toughness, Epic Weapon Focus, Fast Healing, Legendary Climber, Legendary Leaper, Legendary Rider, Legendary Tracker, Legendary Wrestler, Overwhelming Critical. Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class